Curiosidad
by AsH HewLett
Summary: Quizás ella misma había caído víctima nuevamente, por su ingenua y torpe curiosidad. [One-Shot] (¡Feliz Cumpleaños K Berceuse! c:)


**_"BNHA" es plena propiedas se Kōhei Horikoshi. Para lo único que utilizó sus personajes son para un fin de mero entretenimiento._**

 ** _Advertencia: _****_Es mi primer fanfic de está serie por lo que pude llegar a haber un poco de OCC._** **_Pareja más CRACK, que mi propia existencia (?...Pero igual es hermosa!_**

 **o0o**

 **[ ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, comadre! :'D jaja ]**

 **o0o**

 **Curiosidad**

 **o0o**

Tsuyu, ahogó un resoplido ruidoso en las paredes de su garganta. El zumbido, casi pitido ruidoso de su propio corazón descontrolado, lo podía sentir palpitar en su sien de manera asfixiante. Nublada su mente trato de controlar sus impulsos, su respiración pareció atorarse en su pecho de manera agitada. Estaba destrozándola de manera lenta.

Entre abriéndolos, sus ojos se concentraron en la severa mordida rojiza que decoraba la corona de su seno derecho. Le dolía, pero el ardor era adormecido abruptamente por esa extraña sensación que cubría su estómago y su pelvis, al sentir como esas dos manos; Grandes y ásperas. Recorrían su humedecida piel, bañada con una tenue capa de sudor frío que cumplía la función de aislante para ese calor peligroso que empapaba el cuerpo que aprisionaba su cuerpo. Tan rasposas y calientes, que parecían dejar un denso camino de ardor a cada centímetro que se atrevían a tocar.

Su lengua, tan traicionera y suelta, cómo solo ella, había decidido jugar a su favor en esos momentos manteniéndose quieta. Incapacitada de soltar con su sinceridad abrupta, lo que pensaba realmente de ese toqué insistente contra su piel.

Era un toque fuerte, imponente, casi posesivo. Sin contar con que la rigor de esa resecas palmas, curtidas por el entrenamiento y su propio calor corporal, no ayudaban mucho a su esfuerzo por controlar que aquello no hiciera mella en ella.

El gemido incontrolable que escapó de entre sus labios, la hizo fruncir sus labios con fuerza. No quería gemir, no quería hacerle saber que esas penetraciones: duras y húmedas. Le estaban gustando más de lo que aparentaba. Pero le fue imposible, cuando él, con la maniática forma que tenía tanto para pelear cómo para follar, la atrapó de sus caderas marcando un ritmó rápido y bien acompañado por escultural pelvis que se tensaba en un movimiento tosco.

Nada, absolutamente nada, mejoró en sus reacciones descontroladas, cuando él decidió llevar uno de esos dedos anchos y calludos, a la zona lampiña de su entrepierna. Adentrándose, sin pedir permiso al igual que lo estaba haciendo al penetrarla, en el centro más íntimo de su cuerpo. Dándole suaves golpecitos con la yema de sus dedos a su clítoris palpitante, ella lo vio sonreírle gustoso y arrogante al sentir el tenue espasmo involuntario que la azotó al sentir ese pequeño detalle. Regalándole pequeñas caricias circulares contra esa sensible joya que coronaba ese lugar prohibido que ahora, hacia de refugió para sus más siniestras fantasías morbosas.

Porque sí, Tsuyu, podía ser muchas cosas, pero jamás una tonta.

Bakugo no la quería. O por lo menos de una manera más sentimental, como un chico normalmente quiere a una chica. Y estaba bien con eso, de hecho, no era muy dada a las relaciones de parejas.

Pero la cosa se le había salido de las manos.

No por la duración que esa rara relación se había expandido, desde el último año en donde cursaron en la academia hasta ahora su vida como adultos ya graduados y que cumplían servicio a la sociedad como héroes. Sino por la mirada que el rubio tenía ahora en sus ojos.

Cerrando sus propios ojos, ella se refugió por un momento en la oscuridad de ese cuarto y sus párpados, para recordar por un momento…¿Por qué razón se encontraba abajo del cuerpo y las sabanas —gimiendo como una cualquiera y ronroneando palabras sin sentido- del chico con el que menos hablaba en la academia?

Simple...

Mera curiosidad.

Ella tenía algunas virtudes, tanto cómo heroína y cómo persona. Pero la curiosidad innata, peligrosa e ingenua algunas veces, no era una de la cual estaba demasiado orgullosa.

—Daté la vuelta…—Ronca y seca, su voz simplemente ordenó, pero fueron sus propias manos la que con facilidad la giraron contra el colchón. Colocándola en una posición que en toda su vida se hubiera imaginado que se encontraría con un hombre.

Penetrándola, él no tuvo consideración alguna, al clavar su miembro aún duró nuevamente contra la hendidura entre sus labios empapados. Atrapándola de la cintura él se pegó a su espalda con su peso enteró. Sumergiendo su nariz respingada y caliente por el sudor, contra esa lacia mata de cabellos largos que caían desparejamente por su hombro, bañando las almohadas como si fueran oscuros trazos de óleo contra un lienzo arrugado. Un lienzo empapado por el sudor de ambos cuerpos.

Llevando una de sus amplias manos, hacia ese grueso brazo; Venoso y curtido, tanto de cicatrices de batalla como de músculos. Apretó su agarré en un inútil intento de sostenerse a sí misma y no desfallecer en una tormenta de gemidos arrancados.

Mordiéndose el labio ella se regañó mentalmente por abrir la boca sin pensar. Si su yo de ése tiempo hubiese mantenido la boca cerrada, nada de eso en esos momentos hubiera ocurrido. Ella no tendría que lidiar con él, no tendría que lidiar con su estúpido complejo de superioridad o su reciente síndrome posesivo.

 _—Bakugo…¿Cómo es tu tipo de chica?_ — Había preguntado algunos de los chicos, en esos leves descansos que se realizaban entremedio de los entrenamientos. Ganándose la atención de la mayoría. El rubio en ese momento y ahora, no era muy comunicativo con los demás. De hecho, ella misma podría asegurar que solamente una o dos veces había cruzado palabras más allá que un simple saludo. Pero sin embargo su pensamiento y su lengua, como siempre, fueron más rápidos que su consciencia y antes de que se dé cuenta, ya lo había dicho.

 _—Puede ser que seas gay. Con tu personalidad, creo que las chicas no son lo tuyo, Baku-chan_.—Y había creado su tumba.— _No eres popular entre las chicas…_

 _—¡¿Quieres qué te muestre lo "gay" que puedo ser, puta?!_ —Había sido su gruñona respuesta.

 _—¿Eso ayudará a definir realmente tu sexualidad?… Si ese es el caso, no me importaría ayudarte. Hay muchos sitios que he escuchado que son buenos para ello._ _**Kero~**_ — Ingenuamente, ella no había entendido porque la mayoría de los allí reunidos la miraron con sus ojos abiertos. En silenció.

Y no fue hasta que él mismo, la había capturado del cuello de su traje, que pudo distinguir la sonrisa siniestra que le estaba regalándole.

 _—Luego te mostraré lo marica que puedo ser, ojos salton_ es— Y en efecto lo hizo.

Apretando sus párpados, comenzó a sentir como esos dedos jugaban con su pezón izquierdo, retorciéndolo y tirándolo con fuerza. Un escalofrío involuntario recorrió su espalda cuando esa lengua recorrió una línea recta, desde su cintura hasta a su nuca. Sus dientes, fuertes y dañinos, mordieron con saña la nívea piel de su cuello hasta desgarrar la piel un poco. El aroma a sangre, que comenzaba a mimetizarse con el denso aroma a semen y sudor, era una prueba de ello.

Entrando y saliendo de lo profundo de su ser, ese miembro comenzaba a tocar un punto culminante en su cuerpo que comenzaba a hacerla temblar de manera involuntaria.

No podía venirse. Dentro de todo debía estar enojada por eso. Pero…lo estaba disfrutando tanto.

—¿Sabes? — El tonó suave, con esa rasposa voz ronroneando un tono burlón. Le estaba afectando demasiado — Eres tan flexible con tu vagina, como lo eres con esa lengua rara tuya…—La ruda penetración que acompaño su comentario, la ahogaron en un suspiro desgarrador. El sonido que salió de sus labios, seguramente le gusto, por la manera en la cual maniáticamente comenzó otra ronda de vaivenes desparejos, que le terminaron por sacar la poca razón que le quedaba.

La mano que jugaba con su seno, rápidamente se fue a su mentón, para obligarla a alzar la cabeza. Observándola con esas turbias gemas rojizas bien dilatadas, él la besó con fuerza. Plantando un seco beso, antes de comenzar a jugar con su lengua larga. Succionándola entre sus labios, haciéndola bailar con la suya de manera sensual. Lamiendo el pequeño hilito de saliva que comenzaba a decaer de la comisura de su boca, sus puntiagudos dientes mordisquearon su labio tirando de él de manera involuntaria.

—Di mi nombre. No digas el de él, o te mató…—Cierto…Era por ésa razón que estaba molesto y por la cual ese encuentro se había concretado. Su tono tosco, profundo y pastoso, parecía lo suficientemente molesto, por lo que ni siquiera se digno a mirarlo.

Contestarle en esos momentos, con su voz temblorosa y débil, repleta de jadeos ocasionados por él, era lo que menos deseaba en esos momentos.

Hace apenas unas horas, había decidido ayudar a su amigo Midoriya, con un villano. Era uno de sus mejores amigos, se negaba a no ayudarlo si lo necesitaba. Pero el asunto verdadero había sucedido cuando ya habían terminados y las cámaras de los canales locales, lo habían captado justó en el momento en el que él rodeaba su menudo cuerpo con sus brazos en un abrazo fraternal.

Decenas de veces ella y el aclamado héroe Deku, habían compartido abrazos o cariño fraternal de manera espontánea. Y ahora ya de adultos, en donde las obligaciones laborales pesaban más que las afectivas, no tenían mucho tiempo para verse mutuamente o con alguno de sus demás compañeros. Por lo que no se negarían a un abrazo, luego de tan buen trabajo hecho de manera conjunta.

El problema fue cuando docenas de medios y programas de farándula, comenzaron a especular sobre una posible relación romántica entre la heroína _Froppy_ y el héroe _Deku._

Ella siempre creyó o mejor dicho, tuvo la teoría de que Bakugo era alguien celoso. Pero eso ya rayaba lo maniático. La manera explosiva con la cual había reaccionado ante esa falsa noticia fue idéntica a la manera en la cual las fibras se desintegraban bajó el toque de sus explosiones. Destrozando, rompiendo todo a su paso.

—Hmp…—Murmuró entre dientes contra la almohada, soltando un gemido tembloroso al sentir como el orgasmo calaba su cuerpo. En espasmos temblorosos que la dejaran a su mereced contra la cama, liberándose por completo.

No diría su nombre, no lo diría si con eso le dejaba en claro que ella no era su propiedad. O recuperaba la poca dignidad que le quedaba tras haberse venido de esa manera tan vergonzosa por culpa de él.

—Eres impredecible...¡Maldita bastarda. Te destrozaré!—Lo escuchó decir, mientras el movimiento de su pelvis aumentaba. Enderezándose él posó una de sus manos sobre los dos hoyuelos encima de sus nalgas, penetrándola de manera rápida, tosca.

La tibia sensación en su vientre, al igual que la congregación de sus gemidos roncos. Le dieron a notar que ya había terminando. Pero sin aún romper la penetración, él se mantuvo a su espalda observándola jadeante.

Recostándose contra su cuerpo, deposito sus labios contra el inicio de su hombro, allí en donde su níveo cuello se alzaba en una curva delineada. Succionando y clavando sus dientes para ayudarse, ella chilló arrugando los dedos de sus pies contra las sabanas. Dolía. Pero la lengua caliente que la lamió después fueron lo suficientemente desconcertantes para que ella prestara atención en la forma en la que sus labios delgados fueron a parar allí de manera ruidosa.

—Si el inútil de Deku se vuelve a acercar a ti y tú permites que te abracé nuevamente de esa manera. Los _mataré_ a los dos. ¿Me escuchaste, cara de rana?— Con sus dos rubís clavados en sus apagados ojos color aceituna, Tsuyu supo que estaba hablando en serio.

Rompiendo la penetración, él se sacó el condón anudándolo de manera experta con dos de sus dedos, lanzándolo hacía abajo de la cama. Recostándose a su lado, sus pesadas manos decayeron en esos profundos hematomas alrededor de su cadera, acunándolas para atraer con cuidado su frágil cuerpo hasta sus brazos. Se mantuvo en silencio, deleitando los residuos del reciente orgasmo aun haciendo efecto en su cuerpo, en sus músculos, en su sistema sanguino.

Tsuyu, lo observó con firmeza. En esos momentos ella se tendría que levantar, vestirse con los pocos trozos de tela que aún le podían servir de su destrozado traje, y cortar eso por lo sano. Sin que la culpa y la indignación de sentirse usada calaran sus pensamientos.

Pero…¿Por qué no podía hacerlo?

Quizás ella misma había caído víctima nuevamente por su ingenua y torpe curiosidad.

La curiosidad de saber que era realmente lo que quería decir en ese momento Bakugo. La curiosidad de saber qué era realmente aquellas sensaciones que rodeaban su cuerpo cuando esas curtidas manos decidían tocarla. Pero sobre todo, la curiosidad de saber porque su pecho vibraba de manera desgarradora, rompiendo su permanente calma, al sentir su aliento caliente traspasando su piel.

Cerrando sus ojos, notó su leve sonrisa ladeada que le dibujaba en la oscuridad al verla caer rendida y agotada contra su cama.

—Baku-chan…—Susurró con calma, pero con el cansancio empapando su tono de voz.

—¿Qué mierda quieres?—Gruñó, arrebatándole una sonrisa divertida, tranquila.

—Me sigues pareciendo gay. _Kero~_ —El gritó colérico que dio antes de prácticamente romper la pequeña mesita a un lado de la cama, no le molestaron en lo más mínimo.

Sonriendo, aspiro con fuerza con su nariz contra la bronceada piel de su pecho. Su corazón extrañamente se había calmado, adormecido en un estado relajado. ¿Era por él?. Quizás podría averiguar eso otro día, cuando el aroma a canela, a sudor y a ese denso desodorante masculino, que caldeaban el ambiente, no adormeciera sus sentidos.

 **o0o**

 ** _Este fanfic, es un regalo especial (Adelantado) para mi comadre y amiga de shippeos "K Berceuse". Sé que me quedo tan Occ, que dudó mucho que hayas llegado al final! :u jajaja Pero tomaló cómo un regaló barato, comprado en una tienda de segunda mano! Jajaja xD…_**

 ** _¡El mundo necesita más Katsuyu, loco! ¡Me uno a la campaña de hacer que una entidad divina empareje a la oxigenada con síndrome pre-mentrual, con la ranita! :u_**

 ** _¡Feliz cumpleaños, linda! Espero que la pases hermoso con todos tus seres queridos. :D_**

 ** _(PD: ¡El viejo hdp de Papa Noel, no te va a traer ni una mierda, por andar de pecadora. Pidiendo Lemmon, que no me sale! :'v jajaja)_**

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer! c:_**


End file.
